De Lily à Severus
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Severus voit un moyen de se libérer du mage noir. Il envoie donc une lettre à Lily, lui expliquant cela. Lily y répond, et à travers sa lettre passe toute son enfance.


_**NdA: Ceci n'est pas la fiction que je vous avait promise. Cette fiction a été écrite sur base de "Mon Autre Chemin", de Jean Jacques Goldman. Bien évidemment, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas... Je n'ai pas encore obtenu les droits... Les parties normales sont des parties d'une lettre. En gras et italique, comme ici, ce sont le début du moment où Lily écrit, et la réaction de Severus. En italique, ce sont les évènements dont on parle.**_

* * *

_**Lily sortit le papier à lettre. Pas celui qu'elle utilisait désormais, aux armoiries des Potter. Non. Celui qu'il lui avait offert, à neuf ans, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à parler lorsqu'ils étaient en vacances. Une telle lettre méritait une réponse. Lentement, la plume se posa sur le parchemin, avant de tracer des mots**__. _

* * *

Je t'avais rencontré pour la première fois quand j'étais bien jeune. Nous avions quoi... Cinq ans? Six ans? C'était dans le parc, près de ta maison. Nos mères nous y emmenaient souvent, t'en rappelles tu?

* * *

_Nous __é__tions le six juin. Six juin dix-neuf cent soixante cinq. Sur le c__ô__t__é__, pr__è__s des balan__ç__oires, un jeune enfant __é__tait assis __à __m__ê__me le sol. Des cheveux noirs, mi longs, un visage ferm__é__, paraissant si blanc dans ces v__ê__tements d'un noir profond. Il semblait porter toute la mis__è__re du monde sur ses __é__paules. Et il __é__tait __à __l'__é__cart. Seul. _

* * *

Nous sommes tout de suite devenus amis. Mon premier ami. Je me souviendrai toujours du visage de ta mère lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que tu en avais un. Émerveillement. Incrédulité. Elle avait vraiment du s'imaginer que tu n'aurais jamais de vrais amis.

* * *

_Lily était venue vers lui tout naturellement. Elle était seule. Il était seul. _

_Elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un geste anodin. Un geste simplement. Mais qui voulait dire tant! Désormais, il n'était plus mis à l'écart des autres. Il profitait juste d'une autre manière. Et le regard de sa mère! Elle oscillait entre la fierté d'avoir réussi à trouver un ami possible pour son fils, si solitaire, l'ébahissement face à cet événement incongru, et la peur. Peur de voir son fils rejeté encore une fois._

* * *

Bien sur, cette amitié était à notre ressemblance. Calme. Presque muette. Trop mûre pour son âge. Une amitié qui paraissait étrange à tous ceux qui ignoraient que c'était justement dans ces silences que nous nous complaisions.

* * *

_Ils venaient presque tous les jours. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient de profiter du silence de l'autre. D'un peu de calme dans cet océan de cris, de pleurs, de bousculades qu'était la plaine de jeu. Chacun était le lieu de ressourcement de l'autre._

* * *

Aucun de nous n'était normal. Nous étions trop renfermés. Trop intellectuels. Trop étranges pour les autres. Semblables, mais, à notre manière, identiques. Et notre seul solution pour nous en sortir était de nous entraider. Nous entraider face aux enfants du quartier. Nous soutenir dans les épreuves. Face à ma sœur. Face à ton père.

* * *

_Ils avaient rapidement forgé une amitié sincère. Puissante. Forte. Résistante. Tous deux étaient la cible des voyous du quartier. Mais après chaque coup dur, l'un était là pour réconforter l'autre. Pour se contenter de lui tenir la main, faisant passer dans ce simple toucher plus que ce que mille mots n'auraient pu. _

* * *

Il t'a fallu près de trois ans pour t'ouvrir réellement à moi. Oh, ce n'étaient que quelques mots. Mais quelques mots qui en révélaient plus sur tes sentiments que trois années à se voir de trois à cinq fois par semaine. J'ai résolu de m'ouvrir plus à toi aussi. J'ai essayé d'écrire, mais je n'avais pas ta plume. Je n'avais pas ta capacité à écrire tes problèmes, tes sentiments, tes souvenirs, faisant rimer les mots presque sans effort.

* * *

_Ils avaient bien grandi, les enfants d'avant. En trois ans, pas une fois leur amitié n'avait flanché. Trois ans de silence. C'est lui qui fit le premier pas. Peut être savait il que trop parler entacherait l'amitié pure née entre eux. Ou peut être se savait il tout simplement incapable de parler de cela sans se briser. Il s'était contenté d'écrire. À travers ce poème, c'était une vie entière qui se dévoilait. Une vie qui s'ouvrait. De nombreuses fois, elle voulut lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Par oral. Par écrit. En vain. Tous ses brouillons finissaient immanquablement à la poubelle. Toutes les fois où elle se résolvait à lui parler, ce n'était pas le temps. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il y avait toujours une bonne excuse à portée de main. Oui, ils n'étaient plus dans ce silence d'antan, et ils parlaient de temps en temps. Mais ce n'étaient que quelques mots. Jamais ils ne parlaient d'eux. C'était une règle explicite entre eux._

* * *

J'ai fini par trouver mon moyen d'expression. Je me souviendrai toujours de ton visage alors que je jouais cette simple mélodie, me trompant une fois sur deux, faisant de ce morceau, pourtant pas si complexe, une véritable cacophonie. Pourtant, toi, tu étais devant moi, un sourire paisible sur tes lèvres, comme en pleine extase.

* * *

_Elle avait travaillé dur sur ce morceau. Mais ce dernier, alors qu'elle le jouait devant son ami, semblait vouloir s'émanciper. Une note par ci, par là, déviait de sa trajectoire, transformant le morceau en quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Transformant le morceau en une mélodie à travers laquelle filaient tous ses sentiments. Et même si elle entendait une cacophonie, ne voyait que les erreurs qu'elle commettait, le tout formait une splendide musique, parlant mieux que mille mots._

* * *

Quand on est arrivé là bas, tout a changé. Tu étais à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. Lentement, j'ai vu ta coquille se refermer. Tu t'eloignais de moi, prétextant cette stupide guerre des maisons. Si tu avais su à quel point je m'en fichais. À quel point je m'en fiche...

* * *

_Elle vit son visage se fermer en entendant sa maison. Oui, elle aussi était triste qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison, mais cela avait il réellement tant d'influence? _

_Il lui fallut des semaines pour comprendre. Serpentard et Gryffondor se détestaient. Et lui la quittait. Elle comprenait. Mais elle n'acceptait pas._

* * *

Tu ne vivais plus que pour tes études. Moi, je préférais mon piano. Alors que tu t'abimais dans tes études, je transcendais celle ci par ma musique. Cela me permettait de rechercher dans les autres un moyen de te remplacer, ne serait ce que temporairement.

* * *

_Lentement, il se renfermait sur lui même, comme _avant_. Comme quand il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée. Elle, elle essayait de tisser des liens avec les autres. Quand les émotions se faisaient trop fortes, elle posait ses mains sur le clavier du piano que Dumbledore avait autorisé, et laissait filer ses émotions. Mais la douleur de perdre son ami ne partait pas. Elle ne pouvait le remplacer._

* * *

Tu as commencé à renouveler ton intérêt pour moi en me voyant courtisée par James. Tu disais qu'il ne voulait que m'ajouter à son carnet de chasse. Qu'il voulait te blesser à travers moi. Quand je te demandais pourquoi, tu te contentais de changer de sujet. Il était discret avec ses blagues. Je n'ai eu de doutes que c'était lui que bien plus tard.

* * *

_Il se sentit bouillir quand il la vit se faire draguer par _lui_. Se faire draguer par celui qui l'humiliait, qui l'humiliait un peu plus chaque jour. Et il reprit contact avec elle. Mais il n'osait lui parler de ses problèmes. Il était trop fier pour ça._

* * *

Je me suis d'abord inquiétée pour toi. Tu étais disparu, en plein milieu de l'été. J'ai refusé de croire ta mère quand elle m'a dit que tu partais en vacances. Nous _étions_ en vacances, pourquoi australs tu recherché plus. Mais même chez toi, ils arrivaient à te toucher. Et moi, comme une imbécile, je retournais le couteau dans la plaie en parlant d'eux. Si à cette époque, tu m'avais tout dit... Mais ce n'aurait pas été toi. Tu étais trop fier pour toi.

* * *

_Il avait pris sa décision. Il _devait_ partir. Un instant, il hésita à lui parler. À tout lui dire. Mais s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il n'oserait plus partir. Alors il partit. Sans un mot. La tête pleine de regrets. Et arriva chez Lucius._

* * *

J'ai d'abord été ébahi quand l'insulte est arrivée. Je n'ai pas su comprendre ta honte. La seule chose qui s'inscrivait dans mon esprit était cette insulte, frappant encore et toujours, brisant mon être. Je refusais d'y croire. Comment, toi, mon ami, aurais tu pu changer ainsi? Cela paraissait impossible.

* * *

_"Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus."_

_"Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang de bourbe comme elle!"_

_Aussitôt, il regretta ses paroles. Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard! Il l'entendit à peine s'énerver contre James. _

_Il essaya de s'excuser, mais ne parvint à la trouver._

* * *

J'ai été te voir. Je n'ai pas su voir dans tes yeux ce que ta bouche refusait de me dire. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui te poussait à les rejoindre. Sais tu que c'est mon état à ce moment là qui m'a rapproché de James? J'avais désespérément besoin de réconfort. Tu ne pouvais m'en offrir. J'ai du trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

_Elle était venue d'elle même. Mais au pire moment. Quand Lucius était à portée d'oreille. Il essaya, au travers de ses mots, de lui faire comprendre. Sans succès. Elle partit en courant. Et le soir, ce ne fut pas lui qui la réconforta. _

* * *

Je n'ai su que trop tard que tu ne les avais rejoint que pour être protégé, ne serait ce que sommairement, de James. Tu n'adhérais pas à leurs idées, mais tu devais les suivre. Car aucun autre groupe ne t'accepterait, toi, un Serpentard. Je t'aurais accepté, moi, tu le sais...

* * *

_Et en un sens, il la jalousait. Elle, elle avait le droit à une vie calme. Lui, il ne pourrait choisir de se battre pour ses opinions. Il ne pouvait que rejoindre le mage noir s'il voulait survivre. Parce qu'aucun autre groupe ne l'accepterait. Parce que James et Sirius était de l'autre côté, et qu'ils le maltraiteraient._

* * *

J'ai reçu ta lettre hier. En la lisant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pouffer. Tu jubiles parce que tu réussis à le quitter. En restant en vie. Je vois derrière ces mots mon ancien ami, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu as choisi ce chemin. Mais tu n'en es pas sorti indemne. Je _dois_ savoir. Pour pouvoir continuer à s'apprécier, il faut être sur pied d'égalité, n'est ce pas?

* * *

_Il jubilait. Il avait entendu cette prophétie. Certes, pas en son entièreté. Mais avec son occlumencie, la goutte du mort vivant dans sa poche, et la prophétie, il pourrait s'assurer d'être hors de portée du maître. Il lui suffirait de refuser de la lui donner s'il n'était pas libéré. Maintenant qu'il avait un diplôme de maître de potions, il pourrait aller à Salem pour y enseigner. Tout ce qui lui manquait était Lily._

* * *

Je ne te reconnais presque plus quand je te croise dans la rue. Avec le temps qui s'est mis entre nous, j'ai perdu cette faculté que j'avais à reconnaître ton visage. Tes émotions. À déchiffrer d'un seul coup d'œil tes pensées, tes espoirs, tes regrets.

* * *

_Mais maintenant, quand il croisait Lily, il ne savait lui dire ce qui se passait. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Qu'elle ne le comprenait plus. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait partir avec elle._

* * *

Tu dois me trouver bien vaine, de t'écrire ça, après ta lettre. Tu me dis qu'une simple prophétie pourrait te délivrer si tu joues bien ton jeu. Et moi, je me contente de te parler de mes ressentis d'adolescent. Mais j'en ai besoin pour que tu comprennes que je ne peux répondre favorablement. Il y a quatre ans, j'aurais sans doute dit oui. Mais j'ai renoncé. J'ai renoncé à espérer ton amour. J'ai renoncé à te ramener vers moi. Je t'ai aimé. Plus que je n'aimerai sans doute jamais James. Mais tu m'as trop fait souffrir. Et maintenant, je suis mariée. J'ai appris à aimer James. Sais tu qu'il s'en veut, réellement, pour ce qu'il t'a fait durant nos études? Et même si tu as été celui que j'ai aimé plus que tout, aujourd'hui, je choisis James.

Tu me diras que c'est parce que j'ai peur. Peur de souffrir. Peur de quitter cette vie tranquille. Sans doute est-ce vrai. Mais sache que c'est une décision qui, même si elle est dure à prendre, est entièrement pesée. J'ai trop souffert pour continuer ainsi.

Lily

* * *

_**Une larme roula sur son visage, s'écrasant sur la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Puis une autre. Il avait eu sa chance. Il l'avait laissée tomber. Et il ne partirait pas sans Lily. **_

_**Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses mains froissaient le parchemin à force de le serrer ainsi. Tout ce dont il se rendait compte, c'était la douleur d'être rejeté par une femme qu'on aime plus que tout. La douleur d'avoir eu sa chance, et de l'avoir laissé passer.**_

* * *

NdA: Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
